Sube y baja
by Kary-chan
Summary: Severus tiene el plan perfecto para evitar que haya mas peleas entre Harry y Draco... Es un drabble que hice para atender un reto, completo sin planes de continuacion.


Ni en sus sueños mas locos se imaginó estar en una situación tal... El plan, o castigo mejor dicho, era relativamente fácil.

Malfoy y él tenían que ir a un centro comercial muggle a comprar algo para probar que podían estar unas horas juntos y no matarse en el intento. Por supuesto Harry sabia que internamente Snape esperaba que Malfoy si le diera matarile a su persona... pero ja!!... antes muerto que permitirse ser asesinado por un Malfoy –pensamiento idiota cabe decir- aún si este estuviera asesinándole con la mirada desde que habían tomado el metro, durante el trayecto por la calle al centro comercial y todavía dentro de el.

Claro que dejo de mirarle cuando trato de hacer como que no estaba viendo todo el alboroto que había en ese centro muggle... –Y bien cara de alcancía... ¿a donde vamos?- preguntó, cruzando los brazos.

-Pues... a donde vamos esta en el tercer piso según este mapa... – contestó Harry, que desde hacia unos minutos miraba el mapita característicos de esos lugares con la típica flechita marcando: "Usted esta aquí".

-Pues... andando, Potter... que no tengo toda la tarde para perderla contigo –secretamente Draco quería probar una de esas escaleras eléctricas de las que había escuchado por ahí...

Claro que su sueño quedo frustrado por el letrerito de "fuera de servicio" de las mentadas escaleras. Harry bufó, ni modo, tendrían que tardarse más para llegar a su destino. Justo Draco iba a seguirlo cuando vio que se abrían unas puertas de las cuales salían varias personas...

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó a Harry, tratando de no parecer tan interesado – ¿A los muggles les gusta tener complejo de sardinas?-

Harry bufó por segunda ocasión –Claro que no, son elevadores... –pero antes de que le pudiera explicar algo más al rubio, este ya se iba encaminando a uno. Harry se pasó la mano por la frente en un gesto de exasperación... después de contar hasta el diez siguió a Malfoy, o más bien alcanzó a entrar al elevador antes de que el señorito Slytherin tocara el botón que cerraba las puertas y el ascensor comenzara a andar.

-Al menos así solo tardare... – Harry se tuvo que cortar a media frase antes de alzar una ceja y abrir un poco la boca al mirar lo que hacia Malfoy –¿Qué crees que haces?- Draco estaba aplastando los botones del ascensor sin ton ni son.

-¿Qué ya no te sirven los anteojos? Intento ver como funciona esto... – contestó bastante concentrado en seguir aplastando los botoncitos.

-¡¡Eso no se hace!! Ni que fueras niño de cinco años... – le dijo quitándole las manos de ahí y aplastando rápidamente el numero tres y otro botón– Así se indica a que... ¡Ay!- se quejó cuando Malfoy le dio un golpe en el dorso de la mano.

-¡¡Lo haré yo solo!!-

-Deja de compórtate como un maldito crío Malfoy y deja de aplastar los botones... –

-Deja de ser tan malditamente insoportable y déjame hacerlo a mí –así que ahí había dos pares de manos aplastando los botones del ascensor... Logrando ante esto que el ascensor se detuviera como emergencia...

-Genial... ya lo descompusiste... –murmuró Harry.

-¿Yo?.. ¡¡Son estos cachivaches muggles que no sirven!!- se defendió el rubio.

-¡¡Tu fuiste el que estaba como mocoso aplastándole a todos los botoncitos que veías!!-

-Tienes suerte que Snape se haya quedado las varitas, Potter...-

-Como si te tuviera miedo, Malfoy... – contestó Harry, recargándose en la pared opuesta a donde estaba Draco.

El rubio miraba hacia arriba, con el ceño fruncido y por supuesto NO sintiéndose como un niño de cinco años que había sido reprendido... Ahí se fijo en una cámara de seguridad. –Hey Potter... se supone que con eso alguien puede ver lo que pasa en este lugar, ¿verdad?-

-Vaya, me sorprende que sepas eso... – contestó, sin dejar esa cara de molestia.

-Me pregunto si nos sacaran de esta cosa más rápido si llamo la atención.-

-Malfoy, que te desnudes no hará que vengan más rápido, sino al contrario... –

-Ya quisieras tú que hiciera eso... – le contestó, eso sí la sonrisa de Malfoy indicaba que nada bueno se le había ocurrido por esa frase de Harry. Se llevo una mano a la camisa y comenzó a desabotonar uno por uno los botones.

-Hey, hey... ¿Qué haces?- le dijo, pegándose más a la pared cuando Malfoy se acercaba a el.

–¿Tu que crees?... ¿No dijiste que querías verme desnudo?-

-¿¿Cuando diablos dije eso??- contestó Harry totalmente sonrojado. –Deja de hacer eso que nos están viendo... – con la cabeza señalo la cámara.

-¿Y si te digo que eso es lo que quiero?-

-Te diría que no juegues con fuego o saldrás bien quemado... –

-¿Por qué tu estas tan caliente que me encenderás?- le preguntó, con su rostro muy cerca del de él.

-Conste que te lo advertí... – le dijo antes de que con un rápido movimiento acorralo a Malfoy contra una de las paredes, sujetándole una muñeca y terminando por acercar sus rostros...

Claro que no eran los guardias quien veían lo que sucedía en ese pequeño ascensor, sino cierto director y cierto profesor de pociones...

-¿Ves Severus? Te dije que no se odiaban- declaró Dumbledore con una apacible sonrisa... Severus solo se estaba dando de topes contra la pared... la cura salía peor que la enfermedad... Prefería a Potter y Malfoy revolcándose por estarse peleando que por... estar ejerciendo la otra connotación de aquella palabra...

Y pensar que solo los habían mandado a ver si podían comprar un par de zapatos... .


End file.
